Dansa
by Heilian
Summary: Yang The Doctor inginkan adalah Jack bersamanya di pesta dansa. Slash. Ten/Jack. Spesial untuk Fujoshi Independence Day 5.


**DANSA**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_: _Copyright_ Doctor Who ada pada BBC. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikelirukan dengan karya asli ataupun memperburuk citra karya asli atau orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya serta tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial. Spesial untuk Fujoshi Independence Day 5.

* * *

The Doctor duduk di ruang makan TARDIS (kali ini dindingnya berwarna pink salmon) dan memandangi teh Earl Grey di dalam cangkirnya. Ada satu kalimat terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya.

"_Doctor, jangan absen lagi di Marliss Annual Ball tahun ini!"_

Waktu itu dia dan Donna mampir di planet Evienne di tahun 2543. Di Marliss, ingin menikmati pemandangan kota tuanya. Marliss. Tempat dia dulu pernah meredakan keributan besar dan akhirnya, dia diharapkan untuk hadir tiap tahun dalam Marliss Annual Ball. Selama ini dia tidak pernah datang, dan waktu dia datang bersama Donna, salah satu panitia, Amaya, memergokinya dan mengenalinya dan langsung menagihnya untuk datang ke acara tahun itu.

Pesta dansa.

Pesta. Dansa.

Dia bisa berdansa tentu, seperti yang dikatakannya pada Rose dulu.

"_Aku yakin Jack ingin berdansa, Rose. Tapi dengan siapa?"_

Ah, Jack ….

Di benaknya muncul gambaran Jack, dengan pakaian formal _white tie_ lengkap, berdansa dengannya di Marliss City Ballroom. Pasti Jack gagah sekali…. Pasti menyenangkan berdansa semalaman dengannya ….

"Doctor? Doctor!"

"Oh, hai, Donna. Kukira masih tidur."

"Sedang memikirkan apa? Serius amat kesannya?"

"Ingat Marliss? Kota tua, _weeelllll_, kota tua menurut standar di Evienne, pasti tidak terlihat seperti kota tua bagi manusia Bumi dari abad 21. Aku dapat undangan Marliss Annual Ball. Acara rutin, seperti namanya. _Viennese waltz_, _quadrille_, _polonaise_, _polka_, _mazurka_, _minuet_ …. Kau tahu, Evienne itu planet koloni Bumi. Hebat, mereka bisa membangkitkan lagi dansa-dansa bersejarah."

"Nah, kalau begitu datang saja! Doctor, kau perlu lebih banyak bersenang-senang. Jangan menyelamatkan dunia melulu!"

The Doctor menggaruk-garuk leher belakangnya, "Aku ingin membawa pasangan …."

"Hohoooo! Tidak! Jangan ajak aku! Kita bukan pasangan!"

"Donna! Kan kubilang aku ingin bawa pasangan! Bukan teman!"

Donna berbicara dengan hati-hati, "Jadi, Doctor, sudah ada seseorang yang ingin kauajak?" Donna punya kecurigaan kalau orang yang ingin diajaknya terperangkap di dunia lain.

"Namanya Jack …," The Doctor menggaruk lagi belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Oke, ini perkembangan baru."

"Oi!"

"Selama kau punya pacar tapi tak pernah cerita?!"

"Dia bukan pacarku …. Setidaknya belum," suara The Doctor makin mengecil. "Kami teman lama …," The Doctor tidak melanjutkan lagi. Barangkali di Cardiff Jack punya pacar yang tidak sudi berbagi, bukannya dia juga rela berbagi Jack dengan orang lain. Apa kalau begitu dia harus mengajak Jack di masa depan (menurut patokan Jack yang sedang menjadi pemimpin Torchwood di awal abad 21)?

"Kalau begitu, ajak saja! Siapa tahu dia juga suka padamu. Jangan khawatir dan tidak enak hati meninggalkanku sendirian, Doctor. Kebetulan aku juga mau pulang sebentar. Jemput saja aku kalau sudah selesai."

"Tapi …."

"Kau takut penolakan? Katamu kalian teman lama? Memangnya menurutmu bagaimana perasaannya padamu?"

"Dia pernah suka padaku. Dulu. Entah sekarang. Menurut personal timeline-ku dan timeline-nya. Astaga, bahasa manusia tidak bisa menggambarkan waktu dengan tepat dan benar."

"Coba saja! Kalau tidak dicoba mana bakal tahu? Apa ke sana harus bawa pasangan?"

"Tidak juga."

"Kalau Jack tidak mau datang saja sendiri. Siapa tahu malah menemukan seseorang di sana."

The Doctor menyeringai malu-malu.

"Ayolah, Doctor. Cobalah saja. Kadang kupikir kau ini terlalu mengekang diri sendiri."

The Doctor menggaruk lagi leher belakangnya, "Benarkah?"

***O***

The Doctor duduk di depan menara air di Roald Dahl Plass. Dia sudah mengantar Donna pulang dan mengambil undangan Marliss Annual Ball. Astaga, niat betul dia. Lalu The Doctor mengeset koordinatnya untuk menuju Cardiff. Meleset dua minggu lebih awal dari target. Ya sudahlah.

Tidak ada seseorang yang menemaninya di sini sekarang. Sepi sekali. Harusnya tidak seperti ini, pikirnya. Donna cuma pulang ke rumahnya sebentar. Harusnya tidak ada rasa sepi yang menggigit begini.

Jack sedang tidak ada di dalam Torchwood Hub di bawahnya, dia bisa merasakan itu. Jack, _fixed point_, mencolok sekali di mana-mana bagi Time Lord sepertinya. Dan kenapa pula fakta bahwa Jack sedang tidak ada di Hub membuat pikirannya berlari-lari sendirian di dalam kepalanya? Demi alam semesta seisinya, dia punya mesin waktu!

Ah, itu Jack. The Doctor bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Berdiri dekat dengan seorang pria yang memakai setelan jas lengkap, tampaknya _three-pieces_. Terlalu dekat. Terlalu dekat bagi The Doctor. Apa artinya dia tak punya kesempatan lagi? Jack bisa berbagi hati, tapi pria itu?

The Doctor menghela napas. Jack dan pria itu pergi lagi.

"_Kadang kupikir kau ini terlalu mengekang diri sendiri."_

The Doctor melangkahkan kakinya ke _invisible lift_ yang jadi jalan masuk ke The Hub.

***O***

The Doctor duduk di meja Jack sambil memutar-mutar kotak berornamen di tangannya. Dia benci menunggu. Kalau Jack tidak muncul-muncul, dia akan pakai TARDIS untuk maju barang satu atau dua jam.

"Doctor?" Jack terlihat seperti biasa, dengan _greatcoat_ RAFnya, kemeja biru dan _braces_ merah. Poni rambut coklatnya jatuh dengan berseni di dahinya.

The Doctor menoleh, "Oh, sudah pulang Jack?"

"Kuharap ini artinya bukan dunia dalam bahaya," Jack mengenyakkan diri duduk di kursinya.

"Memang bukan."

"Jadi?"

"Astaga Jack, memangnya aku tak boleh mengunjungi temanku sendiri?"

"Bukannya kau tak suka hal-hal semacam itu? Terlalu domestik katamu, Doctor?"

"Naaaaahhh, aku belum pernah ke sini. Dan Jack, tidakkah kau pikir sekuriti jalan masukmu terlalu lemah untuk organisasi yang katanya rahasia dan rutin berurusan dengan alien? Belum lagi isi brankas penyimpanan kalian di bawah sana. Separuh isinya bisa menghancurkan seisi planet ini, tahu!"

"Doctor, kami tidak tahu sebagian besar benda-benda di brankas penyimpanan itu sebenarnya apa saja. Untuk itulah kami simpan di brankas agar lebih aman."

"Jangan khawatir, yang berbahaya sudah kubereskan."

Jack menghela napas dan melirik kotak berornamen di meja kerjanya, "Apa itu juga berbahaya?"

"Oh ini?" The Doctor menggeser kotak itu membuka. "Ini kotak musik dari Marliss. Tuh dengar. Schubert," The Doktor menyorongkan kotak musik itu ke depan muka Jack.

"Ahahaha, sesekali bagus juga mendapat barang yang tidak berbahaya."

Alis kiri The Doctor melenting.

"Jadi, Doctor, sendirian?" tanya Jack sambil memungut kotak musik Marliss dari tangan The Doctor.

"Donna sedang pulang."

"Oh."

The Doctor tersenyum tipis.

Jack memutar-mutar kotak musik di tangannya, "Kenapa musiknya Schubert?"

"Astaga Jack, jangan bilang kau tidak tahu soal Marliss. Atau kau lupa? Planet Evienne, abad 25 sampai 27."

"Ah, pesta dansa seperti Vienna Opera Ball!"

"Yep!" The Doctor menelusurkan jarinya di kotak musik. "Sebenarnya aku dapat undangan ke Marliss Annual Ball."

"Berencana kabur lagi, Doctor?"

"Aku tidak ingin datang ke sana sendirian."

"Ajak saja Donna."

"Dia sampai bosan dikira pasanganku melulu."

Jack tersenyum.

"Jack," The Doctor menelan ludah, "mau temani aku?" The Doctor sekarang memandang Jack penuh harap.

"Kau mengajakku kencan, Doctor?"

The Doctor langsung turun dari meja dan bergegas pergi, "Ya sudahlah kalau tidak mau. Lagipula pasti ada yang cemburu. Aku tak mau jadi perusak hubungan orang."

Jack menahan tangannya dengan lembut, "Kan ajakanmu belum kujawab, Doctor. Kau pernah melihatku dan Ianto? Kami cuma main-main, bukan sesuatu yang serius. Bukan hubungan eksklusif."

"O-oh, begitu? Baguslah."

"Jadi, pestanya?"

"Kau punya waktu kapan? Dua minggu lagi, akhir pekan?"

"Dengan senang hati, Doctor."

"Jack, kau masih ingat caranya berdansa _ballroom_ dan dansa-dansa klasik macam _minuet_? _Lead_ maupun _follow_?"

"Aku perlu latihan lagi."

"Kalau begitu, kita latihan saja mulai sekarang! _Allons-y_!" The Doctor menarik tangan Jack.

***O***

Jack dan The Doctor akhirnya berlatih berdansa tiap malam.

"Harus kuakui, Doctor, ini kegiatan malam yang sangat menyenangkan," kata Jack saat mereka berlatih _quadrille_. Cuma berdua, tapi ya apa boleh buat.

"Bukannya kau lebih suka 'berdansa' yang lain kalau malam?"

"Berminat, Doctor?"

"Huss, ini tempat umum."

"Lebih menyenangkan kan berdansa di tempat terbuka seperti ini, daripada hanya di dalam TARDIS?"

"Hei, kau bisa menyinggung Si Nona Tua, Jack."

"Tapi dia setuju tuh kau berlatih di Roald Dahl Plass malam-malam begini."

"Untung tidak hujan. Hei Jack, ada yang melihat kita tuh."

Jack sedikit menoleh, "Anak buahku."

"Kukira mereka sudah pulang?" The Doctor melirik empat manusia yang duduk di dekat menara air sambil terkikik.

"Barangkali mereka penasaran dengan apa yang kulakukan kalau malam. Kurasa mereka iri bisa berdansa dengan orang setampan dirimu," Jack tersenyum menggoda.

"Gombal!" The Doctor memukul main-main punggung Jack. Jack tertawa.

***O***

The Doctor meletakkan tangan kanannya di punggung Jack, di bawah bahu sementara lengan kirinya terentang, tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Jack. Jack meletakkan tangannya di lengan kanan atas The Doctor. The Doctor mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan berputar, Jack mengikuti.

Malam ini mereka berlatih _Viennese waltz_. Dan dansa ini, tentu saja melibatkan berdekapan dengan cukup mesra. Jack cukup mahir berdansa _Viennese waltz_. Dia dengan lancar mengikuti The Doctor.

The Doctor bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa Jack paham maksudnya mengajak Jack ke pesta dansa?

Sekarang dia baru sadar, Jack menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

Mereka berdua berhenti.

"Jack?"

Jack mendadak memeluknya erat-erat, "Doctor, aku …, aku …."

The Doctor balas memeluk Jack juga. Apa itu artinya perasaannya berbalas?

The Doctor memejamkan matanya dan bersandar dalam dekapan Jack. Entah kapan terakhir kali merasakan seperti ini.

Jack menelusurkan jarinya di pipi The Doctor dan bertanya dengan lembut, "Mau berdansa lagi denganku?"

"Kau jadi _lead_-nya kali ini."

***O***

Tepat dugaan The Doctor, Jack gagah sekali dengan setelan _white tie_-nya. Jack tipe yang menarik perhatian, tentu. Dari tadi banyak orang dari berbagai gender dan spesies mengantre untuk berdansa dengan pria penggoda satu itu. The Doctor sendiri juga tidak hanya berdansa dengan Jack saja. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia salah satu tamu kehormatan Marlis Annual Ball kali ini. Tapi tetap saja, hatinya terasa terbakar tiap kali melihat Jack. Daripada cemburu, The Doctor memutuskan keluar saja ke balkon yang relatif sepi. Melihat bintang-bintang dan ketiga bulan Evienne.

Jack memang seperti itu, penggoda. Tidak pernah berubah. Dia sendiri, tidak pernah rela berbagi Jack dengan orang lain. Jadi sebenarnya, apa signifikansi pelukan Jack waktu itu bagi Jack sendiri?

"Doctor?"

The Doctor menoleh mendengar Jack memanggilnya.

"Ini, kubawakan minumanmu."

The Doctor mengambil minuman berwarna biru cerah itu dari tangan Jack, "Kukira kau sedang mengobrol dengan para tamu lain," dia meneguk minumannya. "Kelihatannya kau senang betul. Ah, aku lupa kau memang tipe seperti itu," The Doctor meneguk lagi minumannya sampai habis dan menaruh gelasnya di pagar balkon.

"Ini memang _social dance_, tapi aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan teman kencanku."

Jadi Jack memang sadar kalau ini kencan.

"Doctor," Jack memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan meraih tangannya. The Doctor bisa melihat kelembutan meluap-luap di mata biru cerah Jack. Sekarang Jack merengkuh tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya.

Ciuman itu sama sekali berbeda dengan ciuman perpisahan Jack dulu di Gamestation. The Doctor bisa merasakan gairah dan rasa sayang di dalam ciuman Jack kali ini. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan membalas ciuman Jack, tak peduli kalau ada yang melihat mereka berdua bermesraan seperti ini.

Jack menghentikan ciumannya dan membuat The Doctor mengerang protes.

"Waltz-nya sebentar lagi akan dimulai lagi. Mau berdansa denganku?" bisik Jack.

The Doctor mengangguk dan menggamit lengan Jack kembali ke _ballroom_.

Musik kembali mengalun indah begitu mereka sampai di _ballroom_. Jack meletakkan tangan kanannya di punggung di bawah bahu The Doctor. Posisi berdiri mereka berhadapan begitu dekat. The Doctor meletakkan tangan kirinya dilengan kanan atas Jack dan tersenyum merasakan genggaman hangat tangan kiri Jack di tangan kanannya. Jack mulai melangkah dan dia mengikuti. Mereka berdua saling menatap mata dalam-dalam selama berdansa.

"Jack?" bisik The Doctor, "Malam ini mau temani aku?"

"Dengan senang hati."

***O***

Tadinya The Doctor mengira Jack akan bersikap agresif, tapi ternyata tidak. Jack membopongnya ke tempat tidur, merebahkannya di tempat tidur dengan lembut, melepaskan _evening coat_, _waistcoat_ dan dasi kupu-kupu putihnya dengan perlahan-lahan dan menggoda sambil memandangi lekat-lekat tubuh The Doctor.

"Kau sengaja Jack!" The Doctor langsung menarik tubuh Jack dan membalik posisi mereka sehingga tubuhnya sekarang menindih Jack. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Ditariknya kemeja Jack sehingga _shirt stud_ berbahan peraknya terlempar berlepasan ke lantai.

"Sabar, Doctor," Jack langsung menciumnya lagi dan memeluknya.

Jack merebahkan The Doctor lagi dan mulai mencumbu leher The Doctor dengan lembut. Jack memang pecinta yang ulung, sentuhan tangan dan bibirnya bisa membuat The Doctor lepas kendali. Dan The Doctor memang merasa tidak perlu menahan diri, hanya ada dia dan Jack. Dibiarkannya dirinya merasakan kehangatan Jack di dalam dirinya dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam kehangatan Jack.

***O***

Bagi The Doctor, degup jantung manusia yang hanya satu itu terasa sangat menyenangkan dan menenangkan saat dia berbaring berbantal dada Jack saat ini. Ditambah pula belaian perlahan Jack di punggungnya.

"Jack?"

"Ya, Doctor?"

"Aku … aku tidak mau kalau ini hanya cinta semalam …. Dan aku tidak pernah bisa rela berbagi dirimu dengan orang lain."

"Kalau kau menginginkannya Doctor, seluruh diriku hanya untukmu. Bagiku kau tidak pernah akan jadi cinta yang hanya semalam saja."

"Tidakkah … tidakkah soal hubungan jangka panjang … bagimu …."

"Doctor, kau bisa menghabiskan seumur hidupmu denganku kalau mau."

"Tapi kau …."

"Keabadian tidak terasa terlalu menyesakkan kalau ada kau, Doctor. Setidaknya aku masih punya harapan akan bertemu kau lagi dan lagi di masa jauh di depan sana. Kau tahu betul Si Nona Tua ini mesin waktu, jadi, jadi … kuharap …."

"Oh, Jack, Jack-ku …,"

Dan satu beban terangkat dari dada The Doctor.

* * *

Yak, akhirnya selesai. Jadi, ada komentar?


End file.
